User talk:Hey.youcp
__TOC__ Profile Pictures Thanks a lot! By the way, how do I enlarge the two pictures that are on my user page? On a side topic, how does one get more penguins to view one's igloo(s)? Thanks in advance! Benny75527 (talk) 17:19, January 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:New Wiki Vandalism I have heard about this. I do agree that an IP check would probably be best to prove that the vandal is not me. I also do believe for a large part that I've been framed, probably by one of my "friends". I first became wary of the vandalism when I saw CPWN's tweet declaring that anonymous editing for a week, a week or so ago. I assumed it was due to vandalism, and I looked further into the situation and realized I was right. I first found out the vandal had framed me when P-P PM'ed me yesterday morning on chat and notified me that users had suspected it was me and supposedly had proof. Thank you for the message. Kallie Jo (talk) 19:21, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Does zappa78@yahoo.com ring a bell? 19:32, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::And now you're not replying? It's becoming obvious that it was you. 19:48, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Sorry for the late reply. Yes, "zappa78@yahoo.com" does indeed ring a bell; it was the creation email for the penguin "Sleddingman", which a kind twitter user gave me in late 2011/early 2012. I had to give the creation email to Crzypengu on twitter, for I had won a contest for a Castle Pin code, and he needed the creation email of Sleddingman so I could convince Club Penguin support that I was the creator/original owner of the account (which I wasn't). I never had access to the email zappa78@yahoo.com, the only person I know of who has access to it is the person who gave me the penguin Sleddingman (and I can't seem to remember who gave me it). On another note, looking at that pastebin it's extremely easy to believe that I am the vandal. Believe it or not, most of those things were things that the vandal intentionally did to make people believe that I am the vandal; I left chat yesterday after you asked me to go on IRC because I knew if I went there, I would immediately be accused of being the vandal, and I also didn't want to deal with anymore drama regarding this incident. I must note that it is eery how the times when I went off the chat and the times when the vandal stopped vandalizing/editing were so similar. Nonetheless, I don't think it is possible for myself to convince you that I am not the vandal, since everything leads to me, and I myself don't even know much about this incident other than what P-P, Hey.youcp and that pastebin that you linked told me. I am not asking you to believe me, and I don't really expect you to believe me. All I can say is that I never vandalized on CPWN or any other wiki for that matter. :::Kallie Jo (talk) 20:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::The fact that you locked your twitter makes the CPW more suspicious, Kallie Jo. I'm a user there and one of the people asked to help find out who it was. The vandal accepted the fact that the twitter was their's, but couldn't contact. Almost at the same time you left, the vandal left as well. Aside from the I.P check, the knowledge of parties, Staffan, and LM96's ban, it's becoming aparent. --Wonderweez (Talk) 03:39, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Nonsense. Kallie, stop trying to use reverse psychology on everyone. The guilt trip isn't working here. Nobody has any reason to "frame" you. Even if someone were trying to frame you, they would clearly state they were you in order to get you in trouble, which they didn't do. The vandalism had no name associated with it and never claimed to be you. We linked it to you through evidence and our own research. As soon as we discovered your twitter and brought your name up, the vandalism just suddenly stopped and you disappeared. All the evidence points to you, and if you are an honest person you would publicly admit your mistakes and apologize. You need to learn that this kind of behavior isn't acceptable from admins. If an admin from our wiki vandalized your wiki we would demote them because we expect better from our admins. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 04:02, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I'd also like to point out that one of the IPs used to vandalize was not a proxy and we verified that the IP is originating from Maine. This means that whoever did it is definitely from Maine. This is where Kallie claims to live. If anyone "framed" him, they would also have to be from Maine and the chances of this are extremely slim. This, plus all of the other evidence such as the email, twitter, etc. means we are 100% certain it was you. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 04:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::::>When asked if Luckyboy777CP is him, he denied it and claimed that he was Earthquakejf, which does not exist. :::::::Jeserator has noticed that "Earthquakejf" is listed here (line 10196), but when I logged on CP and searched him, it claimed that penguin doesn't exist. ._. 11:51, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come on chat we have a person who has an unacceptable username! BluePuffle 22:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] 02:00, January 4, 2014‎ (UTC) --Jess0426 (Talk) 02:43, January 4, 2014‎ (UTC) Thanks No problem, thank you, and should I add my player card on the Gallery? I'll go ahead and add it first, but please double check with me later on. ☺Swanflutter♫This is the ❄Besties☃ 08:13, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Deletions Hey Kawkeet, Since at the time I can't seem to find a patroller or an admin on chat, I thought I could just leave the pages and files here for you to assess. *User:Phineas99cp/2013 quiz 31E -- This is an unused redirect to User:Phineas99cp/ITSOVA9000!!!, which is now deleted. *User:Cute -- This is a user page that was created by . Therefore the user page should be deleted since the user (if they do exist) does not edit here. *File:CJShadow.jpg -- This file is now unused due a .png version being uploaded (File:Helmet of Shadows PC.png). *File:CJShadow2.jpg -- The same reason as above goes for this (File:Helmet of Shadows IG.png). Thanks! Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 00:24, January 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:Missed Promotion I'm free for three more weeks so, any date in that time will do. And, some other news: http://prntscr.com/2icae8 WikiaMaster123 (talk) 07:34, January 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:CheckUser No Response Hi Hey.you, Perhaps sending again and mentioning that they didn't reply last time would work. A business man cannot ignore an angry customer after all :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:29, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Protect Would you mind protecting File:Cp.png for me? 19:08, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate Images i uploaded duplicate (Resized) images for my User Page and My New Signature. I dont really know how to use this wikia. Sorry :( Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts 11:57, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Delete Delete this page: Black dino puffle Thanks 12:41, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Underaged User Hi Hey.you, This user admitted he was 10 in a reply on a forum, and later removed his reply. Please block him. Kallie Jo (talk) 22:58, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Updates I also posted one update page User blog:Cool Pixels/Club Penguin Updates: 23rd January 2014 Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts 10:38, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Chat Hi. Whenever you get the chance, you should come by the chat. It would be nice to talk to you. :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 17:17, January 25, 2014 (UTC) EPF Dear admin, On the Elite Penguin Force page, it says that the headquarters is the EPF Command Room (formerly). That's wrong. Can you change it? 581326 (talk) 00:49, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the vandalism. [[User:Casablancker|'''Caveman Casa]] [[User Talk:Casablancker|'loves']] [[User:Casablancker/Templates|'Booga']] 06:12, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin Updates: 30th January 2014 I posted some updates Here. Please check it out! --Cool Pixels (Talk) 04:41, January 31, 2014‎ (UTC) Club Penguin Updates: February 6th 2014 Club Penguin Updates: February 6th 2014 Click Here Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts 10:19, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate image I ACCIDENTALLY ADDED ONE IMAGE TWO TIMES CAN YOU DELETE IT . Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts 12:26, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Blog Hi Hey.you, do you mind if I put my blog in the "News" category? I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 20:17, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :Look at this picture; anyone who is about to join chat will see it. No need to put your blog on the main page. :Kallie Jo (talk) 20:23, February 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Agreed with Kallie. Thank you for making the blog, but this way is more convenient. ::-- 20:40, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Make to Catali2012 (old penguin)'s Player Card ID and Making My Newer Userpage! Good luck and have fun! --[[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[Blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 05:18, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Can I see you on chat for a minute? ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 04:32, March 20, 2014 (UTC) RE:Old Wig Icons Hi Hey.you, I get them from the CPPS.me swf files. It seems like they haven't been updated, and most files are there.. Some of the items are customized but it's pretty easy to tell if something is modified. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:40, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :P.S. almost forgot :P But you might find it useful to use SWiX to convert the SWF files to XML, then copy the XML to this converter to make it larger, and then save the output in SWiX and then use Kurst to export a large PNG version. I find it quicker and more official than the SWFModify trick. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:03, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey :( Hi Hey.youcp..I'm sorry I missed you last time you were on chat..I was probably busy and forgot I was on chat. I just want to know when the next time you are on chat will be. March hasn't been a good month for me..in fact all of 2014 has been really hard and just overall a bad year, and I really need a friend to talk to. :( Talk to you then.. :( -- S h u r o w 22:23, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Cool! Hey Hey.you, Cool wiki theme! Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:34, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Muppets World Tour Review Is this user blog post eligible to be on the "Club Penguin News" section of the CP Wikia Homepage? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CPPerapin/Muppets_World_Tour_2014_Review ~Perapin :) (talk) 07:20, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello Long time no see, old friend :P BRICKLEBERRY! 02:13, April 4, 2014 (UTC) A Thread Can you highlight this thread (and if you want, give your opinion on the topic)? :P BRICKLEBERRY! 02:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:Edit Ramage Sorry for going nuts on the edits! I will calm down and make a vote for the vote page but first you need confirm it :P BRICKLEBERRY! 05:52, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hey.youcp --'Kyfur' (talk) 06:40, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come to chat please. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 23:46, April 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:Username Template Hi Hey.you, That's a really good idea actually. I've added a case to not execute the function in the forum threads and in board threads, so it's now disabled them. Thanks for your creative idea! Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:48, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, read my latest message to P-P in case he doesn't answer :P BRICKLEBERRY! 02:53, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:14, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day and Easter from JWPengie :) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 12:41, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Hi Hey.you! The reason for my use of the period (.) was because the page Music Jam 2014 was originally deleted and I did not know how to get it back. Callum Fawsitt (talk) 00:02, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt